Last Day In The Shadows
by kuliet4ever
Summary: This is in response to my friend Becca's wish that one of her vids be turned into a fic. She did a Sun/Juliet vid to Thriving Ivory's Angels On The Moon. Pretty much just angst fueled goodness! :


Last Day In The Shadows

She was the most beautiful thing that she had seen on this God forsaken island. Juliet had almost given up hope, of finding any redeeming quality of her imprisonment. That was until she met Sun Kwon.

**************

"_So, tell me your name_…" She had asked and Juliet smiled as she told her.

"Ahhh…" Sun had said and Juliet looked at her oddly.

"What ahhhhh?" She asked and the blonde noticed how Sun's brown eyes lit up as she smiled.

"Tragic heroine…" She said commenting on Juliet's name. The doctor couldn't help but chuckle.

"What about yours…its proof of your radiance?" She asked and Sun shook her head.

"Actually it means goodness…" She said and Juliet nodded.

"Yeah, I can see that…" She said softly. It was so easy for the two of them to slip into the others life.

"_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming_…" Juliet would say that when they were together, it was like a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. When Sun first boarded the plane she had been looking for a way out of her marriage, and Juliet had been looking for a reason not to give up. Ben had made things increasingly hard to even get up in the morning, but meeting Sun had been just what Juliet needed.

**************

Sun's hand easily found Juliet's and she placed a kiss to the blonde's knuckle. She didn't think that she could find anything that could make this island feel like home…but Juliet certainly did her part. Thank God for the pregnancy, or they wouldn't have an excuse to see each other. Juliet knew that Sun was still feeling guilty over Jin and her feelings for her. As their lips touched, an image of her husband flashed into Sun's mind. She pulled back fast and saw that passing expressing of hurt on Juliet's face.

"I'm sorry…" She said but Juliet shook her head.

"Its alright, I know that he is still important to you." She said and Sun nodded.

"I should go…" She said and Juliet led Sun to the door.

"I'll be here if you need me." She said. Sun wasn't out of the doorway more than a few feet before she rushed back to the door.

"_I wanna feel_…I need you now…" Sun said and her lips were pressed against Juliet's before they really even knew what was happening.

**************

"You like it?" Sun asked as she watched Juliet from the doorway. Rose had let out some of her clothes to make room for her expanding stomach. It was a little premature but Sun was grateful for the gesture. Juliet sat on what she now considered to be their bed as she spooned out ice cream, the rumpled sheet was drawn around her allowing her bare back to be shown.

"I love it…" She said as Sun sat on the bed. Juliet held out the spoon and watched as her lover took it into her mouth. Soon the pair were lost to whispered promised and bare skin.

"Come swimming with me…" Sun asked and Juliet shook her head.

"I cant, you know that…I don't want Jin to see us together, I'm afraid that he might hurt you." She said and Sun reached out and touched Juliet's face.

"I don't care if he see's us anymore…I don't belong to him." She stated and Juliet's face broke into a slight smile as she leaned into Sun's touch. Her hands moved to Sun's and she traced around the brunette's wedding ring.

"This makes you his…" She said but Sun shook her head.

"This is nothing, its…its decoration, just something that Jin uses to try and keep me…it means nothing, my heart belongs to you now." She said drawing Juliet's lips to her own.

**************

The admission had come out…partly out of jealousy, and partly out of spite. The words left Juliet's lips before she could really stop herself. She had outed Sun's previous affair in the hopes that Jin would be angry enough to go away for good.

"I did it for us…" She said seeing the hatred in Sun's eyes. The slap had been a surprise to them both, at first…but thinking back they each saw that it was deserved and predictable. Sun's father had been someone that hit out of defiant anger, he was someone that Sun didn't aspire to be. Juliet saw her action as a purely selfish means to an end, to keep Sun for herself.

"You did this for you…not us." Sun said simply as she walked away.

**************

"You kissed him…" Sun said her tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Juliet's heart broke at her ex lovers tone. She had been trying to move on, but she wasn't in love with Jack. Her heart would forever belong to Sun, and they both knew it.

"What do you want from me?" Juliet asked softly and Sun wanted to do anything to take those tears from Juliet.

"I just want _to know if I'm alive_…" She said just as softly. Juliet reached out and pulled Sun close to her body.

"You're alive…we both are." She said and Sun shook her head. Everything was so mixed up in her head and in her heart. She loved Juliet, she knew that she did…but Jin was still her husband.

"Just tell me that you don't love him." She asked Juliet and the doctor glanced towards the beach there Jack and Kate sat talking.

"I don't love him…" She said deliberately leaving off the rest of that sentence. Sun nodded her head slowly.

"_Tell me, do you believe, _believe that I only love one person." Juliet asked and Sun nodded again.

"Me too…" She said barely above a whisper.

**************

"We have to go back…" Sun insisted as the chopper lifted off the ground. They had landed on the freighter successfully and retrieved Michael and Jin, they were now being piloted away from the island.

"No…we must go back for the others…" She said, though those aboard the chopper knew that there was a particular other that Sun was interested in going back for.

"We can't…" Jack stated but Sun lingered by the open door.

"Please…we have to try, Frank please go back to the beach." She begged. The pilot threw a glance to the stricken woman and felt for her heartbreak. He knew the kind of love worth dying for, and she had it in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked his wife in Korean. Sun looked at him, she knew that she was hurting him by needing to save Juliet…but she had to do it.

"I need to have her by my side." She said back to him in Korean. Just as Frank was swinging around the chopper to go back for her the sky lit up and they all watched as the island disappeared. Sun screamed in despair, there was nothing left of the island…it was like it never existed. Her wails could be heard throughout the chopper as she mourned her lost love. Jin sat back in his seat, only semi satisfied at the outcome of the days events. He had never wanted to see Sun suffering like this, but it seemed to be the only way that he could salvage his marriage. He reached out and tried to comfort his wife, but Sun rejected his advances. She looked down at her hand before slipping off her wedding rings, carefully she placed them in Jin's hand.

"Our marriage is over." She said calmly in English.

Juliet had watched as the helicopter was coming back for her, she could almost make out Sun at the doorway as she sky lit up. There was nothing that she could do as she saw the chopper disappear along with the midmorning sky, her Sun was gone. Nothing left to do but break down and cry, cry for the meant to be's and the never would be again's. Juliet was officially alone again.

**************

Once back home Sun filed for divorce and began her life as a now single and now rich woman. She tried to visit the grave that she had set up for Juliet at least once a week. She brought her daughter, Ji Yeon out to her lovers grave, letting her know about her "other mother."

"What does this say mama?" Ji Yeon asked on one visit and her mother smiled at the memory.

"_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming_…" She said hoping that Juliet's afterlife had been better than the hell of that island.

**************

Sun had thought a lot about what she was doing. She had used her new found money and power to fund this. She watched the two from her car. There was no denying their relation to her lost love. The woman shared so much of Juliet, and the boy looked enough like her to be her own child. She carefully watched as they got ready to leave the park, it was then that she made her move. She got out of her car and the other woman nodded and smiled at her. Sun let her pass…losing her nerve at the last moment. That was until she heard the woman call the little boy by name.

"Julian…" She said and Sun turned towards her voice, she watched as the woman put her son into the car.

"Rachel…" She asked as she approached the car. The other woman turned and smiled again at Sun…this time though the smile was uneasy.

"Yes…do I know you?" She asked trying to place the other woman's face, to perhaps the mom of one of her son's friends. Sun glanced at the boy in the backseat noting that his eyes were the exact color of Juliet's. She then looked back at Rachel and shook her head.

"No…no you don't know me, but I was a friend of your sisters…"

The End


End file.
